elysian_archivesfandomcom-20200213-history
Editing Protocol
Introduction The official protocol of the Elysian Archives. This protocol must be followed by everyone using the database and contributing. If you wish to help and make articles or edit them, you will have to follow these rules. Any person who violates the rules, will be warned one time prior to a ban. If you violate the rules after the warning, you will be banned for a period of a week. If you violate the rules after your one week ban, the ban may be permanent. Read this protocol wisely and embrace it. Elysian Archive Staff The Archive Staff are the Administrator group for this Archive, following their guidelines and rules is mandatory. #The Elysian Archives Staff has a final decision on all articles. #Insulting the Elysian Archives Staff will result in a temporary ban. #Arguing with the Elysian Archive Staff will have the same effect. Accounts *Account registration in the Elysian Archives, while not compulsory, is encouraged. #Members of the Archive must use their Combine Handles as their Elysian Archive Account name. #Only one account is allowed per member. #IP Addresses that have been permanently banned will not be allowed to return unless stated otherwise. An investigation will be conducted and the owner of the IP Address will be required to explain themselves if they wishes to return to the Elysian Archive. Editing Protocol #The Elysian Archives Staff may create and edit any part of the Elysian Archives including articles, talk pages, categories and so on. #Articles may be locked by the Elysian Archive Staff in order to prevent further editing or vandalism. A Sysop (Administrator) will often leave a message saying why the article was locked and if it's going to be opened any time in the future. #Upon completion of a new page or an edit, one must use the Preview button before pressing the Save Page Button. Repeating to save the same page over and over in a short period of time will make the Archives messy and might even result in a warning or temporary ban. #A member can create as many articles as he/she may wish and that are useful and relevant to the Elysian Archives. One may create an article about his/her character, his/her ships and even about an NPC character which exists in the Combine and is close to him/her. He/she may not create excessive amounts of pages about his NPC family or other characters, dead or alive. He/she should contain those characters in his/her own page and not make a new for each one. Refrain from creating an excessive amount of pages. #Articles which relate to Real Life events are not allowed. The Elysian Archive is an IC information centre, everything written here is either RP or Combine related information. #Vandalising an Article is strictly prohibited. One may not write spam or commercials in articles, create empty pages, erase content from articles, write nonsense in article and so on. Users who vandalise the Elysian Archive will be banned with minimal chance of returning back after investigation. #Members are responsible for their own pages, users may not edit one's character page without his permission. However, minor edits such as fixing spelling and grammar mistakes are allowed to be done by everyone and is even encouraged. When making more drastic edits to the page of current or former characters, ask the Archives Staff for permission first. #If one creates an article about his/her Combine character, the Article's name must be identical to the character's name, no exceptions. Sysops may alter or delete articles with incorrect names. #Recreating pages that have been deleted in the past is not allowed. If you wish to make a query to the Elysian Archive about a deleted article, contact the staff. #One may not create an article to insult someone or debate on a personal matter. These issues can be handled in a Private Message or in the article's talk page. A member may not add sexual content. # Classified Information. Only information deemed Unrestricted is allowed to be published on the Elysian Archives. No information classified Restricted or above may be published. This includes, but is not limited to: Unit, Commanding Officer, Fleetmates, etc; unless that information is deemed public (such as, the CO of a Fleet). Classified information cannot be revealed either directly or indirectly. Doing so may result in a ban. Multiple offences may result in a permanent ban and possible charges. All classified information is subject to deletion without notification. Talk Pages #One may edit his talk page to include whatever he wishes such as a to-do list, personal notes or reminders and everything else he considers important. He/she should bear in mind that information is visible for all to see. #Talk Pages with past discussions in them may not be deleted or cleaned. Such conversations may be useful for future reference. #One may not insult someone on their talk page, or harass them for no reason. Such personal attacks may result in a permanent ban with no chance of returning to the Archives. #A person must identify himself by adding his signature after posting in any Talk page. Categories #Categories are used to organise articles better. All pages are highly encouraged to be categorised. One may not create irrelevant categories, any attempt will be punished. Make sure to check if a similar category already exists before creating a new one. Make sure to use the proper spelling of the category name, or your page won't show up in the category. #Reorganising articles is not allowed unless given permission from the Elysian Archive Staff. Everything is ordered in the best way so you can enjoy a better way of navigation through pages. If you have a suggestion, please contact the Staff on their IRC channel, #cmg-elysia-archives. Biographies A large amount of articles in the Elysian Archives are biographies of both current and former Elysians. To make your own biography, simply search your name and click the red link to create a page. Biographies may be filled in as the creator pleases, but there is a minimum requirement for all biographies. Biographical Information Infoboxes need to be filled in in a strict and uniform manner. The race of a character should be that character's Darkness race, the only exception to this rule being the human as the species is divided into separate races. The homeworld may vary from the actual starting location in Darkness. Family does not need to represent actual characters in Darkness. If an individual is deceased, this must be noted by adding (Deceased) or a dagger ("†") after that individual's name. Elysian Service The branch must display the current primary branch of the character. In the case of a retired Elysian, this must be the last branch they served in. Positions do not equal ranks. While 'Soldier', 'Pilot', 'Enlisted' and 'Officer' all count as positions, ranks do not. Only current positions should be listed here. In the case of a retired Elysian, the position must be 'Retired', or any other description of their status within the Kingdom. Prior Service may only contain positions as well. These must be listed by writing the name of the position (for example: Commanding Officer), followed by a comma and the unit or branch (for example: Commanding Officer, 1st Battlegroup). Cateogory:Individuals ALL character profile pages on the Elysian Archives will have the following text present, to ensure all biographies are properly listed and archived: Category:Individuals It is good form to have this text present at the bottom of biographical and profile pages. Content of Pages #Obscene content, offensive material, ridiculous or unneeded information and everything under the PG-13 rules will be removed from articles and talk pages without notice. This is strictly prohibited. Those who include such information will be punished and banned. #Some information about you or your character may be classified. Such as your Unit information or which branch you belong to. Unless given permission, this information should be removed from your page. Other things such as past service positions and awards are allowed. Images #Although uploading images option is disabled, linking to offensive or copyrighted images is not allowed. The Above rules will be enforced on all users and articles, be aware. For all questions please contact the Director of the Archives, or any of the Archive's staff members, listed on the Main Page. The rules above may be changed and edited at any time, please keep an eye on this article. Category:Elysian Archives